


Acid for Blood [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Alien Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Ripley (she's still Ripley, even if she's a clone and part xenomorph, right?) meets a spunky Jedi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Acid for Blood [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download853.mediafire.com/6qxr9tdkwyqg/ywf3xp75sypjpwi/%5BAlienxSW+Clone+Wars%5D+Acid+for+Blood.mp3) (1.8 MB | 0:01:13)  
  
[m4b](http://download938.mediafire.com/083ci0wbtvig/pvnrrqaz16tkq2f/%5BAlienxSW+Clone+Wars%5D+Acid+for+Blood.m4b) (1.8 MB | 0:01:13)


End file.
